Les chaînes
by simpson-yaoi
Summary: Traduction! Cela dépendait du sang qu'il le donnait pour éviter de perdre le contrôle et pour éviter de blesser des gens innocents. Kaname/Zero. Rated:T. M-Preg
1. Chapter 1:Zero Kiryu

Titre : Les chaînes

Pairing : Kaname/Zero

Disclaimer : Vampire Knight ne m'appartient pas ni l'histoire. Je ne le fais que la traduire. L'auteur Kiryuu Mayuki

* * *

Le matin passait plus doucement que d'habitude au moins pour les lève tôt. Peut-être que Dieu l'avait maudit. Si c'était ça, pourquoi il devrait expliquer sa malchance dans la vie. Une femme vampire avait tué ses parents sans aucune compassion. Cette femme l'avait converti en quelque chose qu'il détestait le plus au monde un vampire de niveau E, le plus bas de tous les niveaux. Son frère l'avait trahi et il était parti avec l'auteur de ce massacre. Et comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, il était dépendant du sang à cause d'un maudit vampire Kaname Kuran. Le leader de tous les vampires. Un homme d'élégance, grand, avec des cheveux bruns, la peau blanche, des yeux marron qui émettait une telle sensualité et il n'avait pas besoin de dire qu'il était un homme canon. Il est né pour être leader avec sa classe et sa beauté froide. Pour les étudiants de l'académie il était un délicieux bonbon emballer dans un bel emballage. Pour le directeur Cross Kuran était le modèle pour les étudiants, bon, responsable et noble. Et pour sa soeur adoptive, Kuran était gentil, l'homme parfait pour elle. Pour tous les autres, il était parfait. Mais pas pour l'argenté pourquoi, parce qu'il connaissait la véritable nature de Kuran derrière son masque de perfection. Il était quelqu'un d'égoïste, d'audacieux, manipulateur, froid et calculateur. Les humains l'importaient peu, seul l'importait quelqu'un qui faisait partie de son jeu comme lui. Il ne souciait pas s'il devait blesser quelqu'un en chemin pour atteindre son but. Pourquoi Zero pensait de tout ça de Kuran ? Cela dépendait du sang qu'il le donnait pour éviter de perdre le contrôle et pour éviter de blesser des gens innocents.

Le corps du chasseur, Zero se donnait à Kuran à chaque fois que le vampire le désiré. C'était le pourquoi de cette question. Quelle classe de personnes''parfait, avec des nobles sentiments'' demandait en change le corps d'un autre ?. Mais les choses étaient très différentes de ce qu'il imaginait. Dans sa tête le vampire serait un animal insatiable, qu'il subirait mil et une chose de façon imaginable juste pour aiguiser son appétit sexuel mais, les choses étaient différentes. Kuran l'embrassait, le caressait et murmurait des mots doux ou osant d'un amant amoureux. L'argenté se sentait confus de ce qu'il se passait, son cœur battait tellement vite qu'il se sentait perdu lorsqu'il se livrait dans les bras du brun comme s'il voulait être qu'un. Cela ne l'a pas pris trop longtemps pour savoir que c'était de l'amour qu'il ressentait. Mais jamais il ne l'admettra pas. Pourquoi ? Un vampire qui l'avait vaincu était une insulte, une qui l'avait mordue était une humiliation, mais tomber amoureux d'un vampire qui était le chef, était la honte de l'Association des chasseurs et de leur clan.

Cependant que faire ! Rien, Zero ne pouvait rien faire seulement faire taire ses sentiments et de continuer à parler au brun avec des mots vénéneux. Ne pas montrer son affection juste de la froideur. Seulement ainsi le vampire le laisserait tranquille. En plus de détestait le vampire, il l'aimait avec la même force. Il pensait à ça lorsqu'il se dirigeait vers les barreaux, il avait déjà traverse le portail en regardant la lune avec une seule pensée. Une fois qu'il avait franchi la clôture, il pensait que cela faisait un mois qu'il n'était pas venu ici. La dernière fois c'était quand Kuran était endormi après avoir fait l'amour avec lui. Étant donné c'était ce qu'ils avaient fait aujourd'hui. Zero observa le visage endormi du brun qui paressait paisible, il ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris mais, il l'embrassa. Le baiser était chaste et doux avant de partir de la chambre où il laissa le brun qui dormait. Depuis qu'il avait décidé de ne plus y aller, la soif était plus puissante et il pouvait que conformer avec ses horribles pilules et ça c'était le pire. Il était très confus de ce qui était en train de se passer. Les caresses et les baisait du vampire lui manquait même dans ses rêves cela le tourmentait. Le doux toucher de ses lèvres, les caresses, la passion fugueuse en unisson leur corps jusqu'à arriver au point culminant. Mais il devait réprimander ses sentiments qui le rongeaient de l'intérieur. Cependant, les chaînes qui l'en emprisonnaient ses mains et ses pieds pour l'éternité étaient impossibles de briser. Les chaînes sur ses jambes symbolisaient qu'il n'avait pas un endroit où aller, les mains parce qu'il ne pouvait pas le tuer.

Si ce n'était pas ça qui le retenait envers ce vampire alors c'était quoi. Il pensait à ça lorsqu'il ouvrit le papier contenant l'écriture de son docteur qui était son amie aussi. Depuis quelques jours le chasseur de vampire ne se sentait pas bien et c'était pour ça qu'il était allé voir son amie. Il regarda le résultat de l'analyse, il fit un sourire triste et les larmes tombèrent sur la lettre, il était devenu blanc, il se renversa sur son lit et relut la lettre. Il froissa le papier qui tomba au sol alors qu'il rejoignait le bras de Morphée. C'était une nouvelle amère.

* * *

La suite pour bientôt...

J'espère que vous avez aimer.^^


	2. Chapter 2: Kaname Kuran

Chapitre 2 : Kaname Kuran.

Fic complet

* * *

À la tombée de la nuit, il voyait la lenteur du soleil qui agonisait ...c'était une belle vue mais, il y avait une personne qui ne profitait pas du spectacle. Trois mois, pour lui c'était comme si c'était trois siècles qu'il n'avait pas vu une seule fois son amant . Et sa patience était arrivée au bout, il avait envie de le voir, de le sentir, de l'embrasser, de le faire sien. Kaname Kuran se languissait beaucoup de Zero Kiryu. C'était un chasseur d'élite, l'ennemi naturel des vampires. C'était un homme mince, grand, d'une peau immaculé doux au toucher. Il a un visage fin aux yeux mauve pâle. De fines mèches grises voir blanche qui tombent sur son visage. Il était tellement beau qu'il pouvait si perdre des heures et des heures en contemplant cette beauté mystérieuse qu'il possédait. Il était un homme entêté, insolent, orgueilleux, sarcastique, froid et grognon. Mais Kuran savait que Zero n'était pas ainsi, au plus profond de lui, il était noble, aimable, avec un cœur tendre et beau. Il s'était rendu compte de la façon dont il traitait sa soeur et cela l'agaçait parfois.

C'était ironique, le leader des vampires parlait ainsi d'un chasseur. Mais ses pensées trouvaient toujours une faille pour s'échapper de la tête du brun. Qu'est-ce que Kuran ressentait à l'égare de Zero ? L'amour, rien de plus. Il l'aimait, c'était un amour maladif mais, de toutes les formes qui pouvaient exister. Il s'était rendu compte de ça il y a des mois. Avant de demander le corps du chasseur comme paiement. Une nuit de pleine lune, le vampire avait observé le plus jeune en train de dormir sous un arbre de cerisier comme seul témoins la lumière de la lune, comme si c'était la plus belle image qu'il avait vu dans sa vie d'immortelle, il s'approcha doucement tout en l'observant avec précaution, la lumière de l'astre ornait le corps du ex-humain qui rêvait tranquillement, sa respiration était paisible et ses lèvres étaient entre ouvertes et avaient une légère brillance. Il tenta sa chance et sans attendre il lui donna un doux baiser sur les lèvres, en rendant les armes devant sa faiblesse. C'était juste le moment ou Zero était en train de se réveiller, le châtain était parti, avec le cœur qui battait à cent à l'heure et avec l'espoir qu'il pouvait encore embrasser le plus jeune ou sinon de le faire sien pour l'éternité. La chance était venue-à-lui quand il a vu qu'il était l'unique chance du chasseur pour ne pas tomber dans la folie, et en abusant de son sort, il lui avait fait cette proposition indécente à Zero.

Le plus âgé savait que celui-ci avait besoin de son sang et qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre solution, il avait cet avantage et il savait que Zero allait accepter ça et il ne s'était pas trompé. Zero avait accepté sans laisser de côté son orgueil. Kuran se sentait heureux de la décision du plus jeune, bien qu'il ne montrât pas avec des mots, son cœur battait de bonheur sans mauvais jeux de mots. Durant ces mois, le châtain avait goutté plus d'une fois les lèvres du plus jeune, en caressant son corps, en laissant sa marque et entrait en lui en laissant son odeur. En écoutant ces supplices, ses gémissements, que pour le vampire c'était une belle mélodie. Tout était parfait, jusqu'à la nuit où Zero avait quitté la chambre, le brun l'avait attendue le jour suivant, mais rien, le plus jeune était parti pour des missions longues et il ne voulait voir personne.

Il s'était écoulé six mois depuis qu'ils avaient été amant, mais un mois depuis qu'ils ont arrêté de se voir. Kuran ne s'approchait pas en sachant que le chasseur était très confus par rapport à tout, et il avait besoin de penser à des choses avec clarté, le châtain était un cavalier et il lui donnerait le temps nécessaire au plus jeune. Mais il ne pouvait plus supporter de ne pas savoir ses sentiments. Il voulait des réponses donc il prit la décision d'aller dans la chambre du plus jeune. Il rentra par la fenêtre, il observa la chambre de son amant, c'était organisé, les livres étaient à leur place, les vêtements étaient rangés, tout paresser bien. Mais il y avait quelque chose qu'il n'aimait pas, il sentait ça dans l'air. Des larmes. Le plus vieux rentra avec précaution, il vit Zero allonger sur son lit dans une position fœtale. Kuran c'était approché un peu et il avait senti qu'il avait marché sur quelque chose, une lettre en forme de pelote. Il le prit après l'avoir arraché et le lut. Il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il était en train de lire.

La lettre disait :

_Zero, j'ai regardé les analyses, tu n'as aucune maladie, mais il y a quelque chose même pour la médecine qui continue à être impossible. À l'intérieur de toi, il y a une vie que grandit. Tu es en train d'attendre un fils, un bébé de plus un mois de grossesse, vient me voir dans mon cabinet dans les quinze jours à venir pour voir les avances de la grossesse. Mes félicitations._

De Mayuki Ryu (1)

Le plus vieux était anéanti de ce qu'il avait lu.

\- C'est le tien... je n'étais pas avec personne d'autre depuis que je me suis enfui... je ne te mens pas.

Le vampire c'était approché lentement du lit, il s'était allongé à côté du plus jeune et le prit dans ses bras, son bonheur était immense. Il allait être père, de l'enfant qui grandissait à l'intérieur du ventre de son amant. Zero en sentent la présence de Kuran, il se retourna lentement pour le voir.

\- Kuran ?

\- Zero, (le plus vieux le prit dans ses bras avec force), c'est la meilleure des nouvelles de ma vie... je t'aime,( le plus vieux l'embrassa lentement les lèvres de son amant), je peux ?. Le plus jeune ne disait rien du tout. Ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre.

\- Je te promets que jamais tu seras seul, ni toi ni notre enfant, je resterai à tes côtés pour toujours, (il dit en l'embrassant). Le plus jeune le prit dans ses bras de peur que ses paroles ne s'accomplisse pas. Zero s'interrogeait pourquoi il lui avait dit la vérité. C'était plus facile pour lui de dire qu'il était tombé enceinte d'un autre durant ses missions. Mais ce n'était pas correct, même s'il niait ce sujet, il était le père de cet enfant, et il n'avait pas le droit de lui enlève ça...et puis même s'il lui avait menti il ne se sentirait pas bien.

''_Je ne pouvais plus lui échapper, ni de mes sentiments, maintenant il y avait quelque chose de plus forts qui le lie à lui'_' pensait Zero tandis que Kaname le prenait dans ses bras. La dernière chaîne les attachaient pour la vie entière.

Fin

* * *

(1) C'est l'auteur

Merci d'avoir lu cette histoire de l'auteur Mayuki Ryu.

C'était un vrai plaisir d'avoir traduit cette histoire de Simpson-yaoi


End file.
